


Changing melodies

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Consensual Non-Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape Fantasy, Read the tags or the notes, Spit As Lube, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Castiel has something he wants to add to their relationship, and Dean needs some convincing before he can accept that that's what Castiel truly wants.(READ THE TAGS OR THE NOTES ON THIS STORY: THE 'RAPE' IS CONSENSUAL AND IN A BDSM SCENE SETTING)Prompt: "Pretend you don't want it"





	Changing melodies

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, read the tags. It explains all.  
> The rape scene is consensual and in a BDSM scene setting. If you have questions or problems, feel free to message me on [Tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com) or comment here.
> 
> I'm doing the Thread Starters: Kink edition prompt list this NaNo trying to get them all done.  
> This prompt was #1: "Pretend you don't want it."

“So how do you feel about a rape scene?” Cas asks Dean just after breakfast one morning. Dean looks up in confusion and pushes his plate away from himself.

“What?” Dean frowns. He’s not completely sure if he understood what Cas said. He’s not fully awake, and that’s not the best time to drop something like that on him.

“I was wondering if you’d…” Now Castiel is blushing. “If you’d like to do a rape scene with me some day?”

“You mean as a _scene_ scene?” Dean doesn’t know what to think of it. He starts to get up to put his dishes in the

“Yeah,” Castiel breathes. He looks small and scared now, and Dean has to say something.

“Can I think about it some more? I’m not sure if I’m up to being… raped. Scene or not.”

“I didn’t mean that,” Castiel whispers, and Dean turns around quick as lightning.

“You want to pretend you don’t like it?” Dean asks, voice incredulous. “I thought you didn’t like to be fucked anyway.”

“I do,” Castiel says. When Dean just looks at him like he doesn’t quite get it, Cas clarifies, “I do like to be fucked. Just not… as vanilla as most people. That’s why I got into BDSM to begin with.”

Dean begins to feel hurt set in. Cas implies that Dean isn’t enough for him, and that hurts.

“Not like that, Dean,” Castiel says. “I’m absolutely fine with everything we do in bed, and I love making love to you as slowly as possible to drag out all the pleasure we both get from it. It’s just… I don’t enjoy being fucked like that. It doesn’t do anything for me but let me feel how much you love me. I already know that you do, so that’s not the point. And I just want you to know that I do want you to fuck me, just… in a setting where you are raping me. Meaning that when I say “no”, you’ll still continue. Even as I’m trashing against you, I want you to continue.”

“But it’s just… pretend, right?”

“Yes, Dean.”

Dean thinks for a few seconds, impressed by Castiel’s rambling and his openness. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

***

 

Castiel opens the door to the apartment. “I’m home!”

No one replies, which is weird because Dean was supposed to get back from work two hours ago. He shrugs to himself – Dean must have gotten caught up in a project and stayed late. Whatever. Normally they’d at least text each other when something like this happened but it wasn’t at all the first time this happened to Dean. Once he got started on fixing up an old car, he could easily forget the time and forget that his husband was waiting at home, with dinner ready.

Castiel kicks off his shoes and takes off his coat. When he bends over to put his shoes neatly on the shoe rack, he thinks he hears someone move in the living room.

“Dean?”

Nothing but silence answers him, and he shuffles forward as quietly as he can. He’s not easily scared but since the break-in in his parents’ home a few weeks back he’s grown a lot more cautious around sudden noises. He creeps into the living room, looking around for anyone in there. He doesn’t dare to turn on the lights.

Cas makes it all the way to the bedroom, where he wants to drop onto the bed in relief when he is suddenly pushed against the closet to the right of the door. He gasps with the force of it, and he knows it’s a man behind him purely because of the squareness of his body and the force of the push.

“Hello, you there,” the man whispers into Castiel’s ear and Castiel shivers. “I’ve been waiting for you to return home. I thought that you were going to be home earlier than this… but I was mistaken, wasn’t I?”

“What do you want?” Castiel asks, but he has a sinking feeling that he already knows. When the man’s hands wander downwards to Castiel’s ass and squeeze hard, Castiel knows he’ll just have to make peace with it. He tries to struggle but it fails when the man takes his hands and pins them over his head.

“What do you think I want?” The man pulls down Castiel’s pants and underwear and moves them towards the bed. “I’ll do you the one favour of putting you on the bed, but you’d better not ask for much more, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Castiel gasps. He’s already incredibly turned on, even though he’s still also feeling quite fearful about the entire situation. The man behind him is on the same page about the horniness, judging by the prominent feel of the clothed erection pressing into the crack of Castiel’s ass as he’s pushed face first onto the bed.

“I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, and you’ll just enjoy it,” the man says, and he manhandles Cas onto his hands and knees to wrap his hand around Castiel’s cock. “But that won’t be a problem, now will it?” He laughs. “You’re already so hard… I can’t imagine that, being such a horny slut that you’ll just pop a boner for anyone who wants to stick his dick into you.”

Castiel moans, after which the man dribbles something wet onto his hole. He eases one finger into Castiel’s hole quickly, and a second one follows soon after. It hurts, but beggars can’t be choosers, and Castiel thinks he should be glad that he’s at least being prepped, as lightly as it might be. The man is now working three fingers into him but apparently deems that enough, as he pulls them out and something bigger nudges his hole.

Castiel bites his lower lip in anticipation – he’s legitimately turned on right now and he can’t seem to stop himself from making all kinds of small noises in appreciation of the huge man slowly working his way inside – and tries to relax as much as possible.

Once the man is fully inside of Cas, he stops for a few seconds, then slaps Cas’ ass and starts pounding him hard and fast. Castiel feels the friction, and it burns, but he likes the pain and he loves the way the man moves inside of him. He shouldn’t, he absolutely shouldn’t enjoy it, but he does, and he’s unable to stop himself from almost coming already. Once the man starts playing with Castiel’s balls, tugging and releasing them again, Castiel is on the verge of orgasm, and he’s moaning filthily at that point. The man only releases small puffs of air in accordance with his tempo.

“M-may I…”

“What do you want?” the man growls into Castiel’s ear, and Castiel moans again. Somehow, the thought of his rapist being right there for him turns him on even more. “You can only get what you want if you know how to ask for it.”

Castiel takes a deep breath. “May I…” He moans when the man nails his prostate, and tries again. “May I come, sir, please?”

The man exhales, the warm air playing over Castiel’s ear, and Castiel shivers in delight. “You may.”

It only takes one more tug on his balls and one particularly well-aimed thrust by the man behind him for Castiel to come. And he comes harder than he has in quite some time while being dominated. “Fuck,” he breathes, but the man behind him ignores the weakness in his legs and just hoists him up again.

“You’ll keep your position up until I’m finished.”

“Yes, sir,” Castiel pants, trying to trick his muscles into working with him once again. He doesn’t want to be in the puddle of his come and he scrunches his nose up in disgust when he does. It’s a good enough motivation to keep himself up for now.

The man’s thrusts are getting a little less coordinated and when Castiel pushes his hips back into the man’s thrusts, he groans and stutters even more in his rhythm. It doesn’t take long before the man comes in his ass and pulls out, softening again.

“You’ll remember me by the come in your ass, and once that’s gone, you’ll just have trouble sitting down again… you’ll know that it was me who put your slutty hole to good use.”

“Yes, sir.” Castiel sighs and collapses on the bed once the man has left the room.

Just a few seconds later the lights in the bedroom are turned on and Dean sits down next to him. He has a wet towel with him and starts to clean Castiel up slowly and thoroughly.

“Did you enjoy it, sweetheart?” he asks. “Did I do well?”

“Hmm,” Castiel says, and Dean chuckles. He throws the wet towel on the floor and cuddles up with Cas on the bed, pulling the sheets over him.

“I didn’t think I’d enjoy it this much,” Dean muses. “Maybe we can do it again some time?”

“I hope you can get the drop on me again,” Castiel murmurs. “I rather enjoyed that. I just thought you’d forgotten the time again, kind of got me scared though.”

“Maybe next time we’ll scene in another setting, rather than the bedroom.”

Castiel chuckles. “I don’t know if I can, honestly. I’m not much of an exhibitionist, you know.”

“I know.” Dean grabs a bottle of energy drink from the nightstand and holds it out to Cas. “Could you drink this for me? We can talk again after I know for sure that you’re okay.”

“Sure, Dean.” Castiel kisses Dean softly and takes a large gulp of the drink. “We’ll do evaluation after a short nap.” He tugs Dean down with him again and curls up around the other man. “But I think this is definitely something we can do later on again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments, please let me know what you think.  
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
